A Group of Misfits
by LukesDragon
Summary: The story of how a young Pokemon trainer and his party came to be a team and then went on a journey that could change the world
1. Storm Warning

****

"A Group of Misfits" By Luke's Dragon

Disclaimer

I don't own Poke'mon, well actually I own Poke'mon Gold, and Poke'mon Stadium 2 but not the actual rights or product which is probably what disclaimers are supposed to deal with.

****

A/N

I wrote, "I am Ivysaurace" about eighteen months before I posted it on Fanfiction.Net where it has the dubious honor of being my first ever Fic. It was intended to be part of a series of fics about my favorite Poke'mon who make up my party and teams on the Gameboy game. Anyway all this slipped my mind until I was clearing all the old text documents off my PC after finishing University and I came across the half finished version of "Of Sea and Sky" (which will become part of the collection when I get around to finishing it). After searching on my PC I found "Hot Head Warm Heart" and "In Another Life" and deiced that this fic deserved to be finished off. 

Incidentally the first few chapters may not be that great since decided not to re-write any of the existing parts even though I feel I've grown as a writer since I penned them.

Also although "I am Ivysaurace" was penned first it has moved from it's original role as chapter 1 to become chapter 4 since it makes sense in terms of the fic's timeline to have it in this position.

~~~

****

"Storm Warning"

Sometimes I wonder where my life changed, and how I ended up where I am, and how my life would have been so different if I had never took a chance on a dream. 

My life started off as happy as could be hoped for, my parents and me lived in Lavender Town. I used to love it there but I haven't been back for about four years now and I don't think I ever will go back. There are just too many memories about that place and anyway it isn't home anymore. 

I never took up Poke'mon training until I left Lavender, nor did I ever have any friends, I just never seemed to have it in me to make the effort, or to care. 

No that is not entirely true, there was one girl I cared about. When I was young…Young he says I'm not old now I just feel like it, but then I've seen so much despite my tender years. 

Still when I was a kid, every summer we made a trip to Fuchsia to visit my grandparents, and every year this girl and me would spend the summer together. 

Now, I can't even remember her name although I still think about her sometimes. 

As I said, I spent most of my childhood alone, exploring the world around me, even back then I loved getting into adventures and trouble I guess something's never ever change no matter how much you want them to.

During my adventures I often found wild Poke'mon, but they never attacked me. Perhaps it was because I had no interest in capturing them or hurting them or perhaps because even back then I had some sort of power to understand them. 

My parents died one week after my twelve birthday, I'll say no more about it to anyone. 

I left Lavender that night, and vowed never to return. I tried to tell myself that it hadn't affected me, but I sort of froze up inside I'd never been that close to anyone but after my parents... I decided never to let anyone get close to me again. 

I wandered across the Kanto region helping people out if I could but I found so many people who did not understand the needs of their Poke'mon and were so cruel out of sheer ignorance. I found myself getting more and more depressed and disillusioned with the world, until I found Sparky. 

I was walking around Viridian forest when I found him, he was an injured Raichu, who had been abandoned by his trainer and left to his fate. 

I don't know why I didn't just give him some healing potions and let him go on his way just like I had done before when I had met an injured Poke'mon. 

I looked at him, and suddenly I was eight again, on the beach near Fuchsia City, with her. 

This would be my last trip here, my Grandparents had decided to live out their dream and go to live in Johto, so I would not be coming back next year. After all my childhood dreams were made here there would be no more adventures here, with her. Damn it why can't I remember her name? But I remember our last time together, as we sat together on the beach and made a promise.

"So this'll be the last time we see each other?" she said

"Yeah" I was trying not to cry so opted for one-word answers

"I know, lets make a promise, when we're older, we'll meet up again, and then we can go on all sorts of adventures, and see the world, Okay?"

"Okay"

"No, you have to promise me"

"I promise" She gave me an amulet, for luck, and then we left

I don't know why that memory can back to me that day I met Sparky. Perhaps because it was the last time I was really happy. I kept the amulet for all the good it ever did me. And I still can't remember her name.

I guess it was his eyes, like mine both a different color, or perhaps because I wanted a Poke'mon so I could have a friend. 

I asked myself earlier where my life changed, and now I know. It was that day that Sparky the Raichu, and I became part of a team. There were more adventures when I met the rest of my party and where I fell in love. But without that one encounter, without opening my heart and becoming a trainer, none of my other adventures would have happened. 

I wonder, did I make the right choice that day?

No, not with Sparky, there's no doubt I made that call right, but with her, should I have stayed with her when I was eight, no that would have been impossible. Or when I left home at twelve should I have gone to look for her? 

Actually we did in the end, me and Sparky set off for Fuchsia City to look for a girl. 

Man! sometimes I feel like the hero of some romance novel, but then again they tend to know who there are looking for. 

Nikki! that was it! 

She's called Nikki! 

Nikki, my childhood friend, the one who I want to find. 

This was only the start of my story


	2. Different Eyes

****

"A Group of Misfits" By Luke's Dragon

"Different Eyes"

Raichu's Story

Lots of things can fly, for example airships at least that's how the theory goes. The airship 'The Wyvern' that my master owned flew for nearly forty-five minutes of it's last ever voyage. It stopped flying for some reason I never knew and started falling out of the sky. Everyone was told to evacuate the airship and escape into the sea. I thought my master would come and find me, we had been separated because he was the pilot and I wasn't allowed in the cockpit when we were airborne. He never came, I told everyone that he abandoned me to my fate and strange as it may sound I hope that is the case, because the only other reason he would have left me is if whatever stopped the airship flying stopped him too.

Lots of Pokemon can fly, for example Pidgeotto. Raichus cannot fly. Raichus just fall.

I fell quickly, discharging electricity from my cheeks in the same way a dragon would breathe out flames to help it descend didn't work although I did cause a mini thunder storm as I plummeted downwards. I crashed through trees and bushes, smashing into the ground with tremendous force. I wasn't knocked out, but I couldn't move a muscle due to the pain that wracked my body. At times like this people will tell you that being able to feel your limbs is good, since it means you are not paralyzed. This was scant consolation when it felt like every single bone in my body was broken. 

I don't know how long I lay there , or why nothing decided to make me into a meal, probably because I still had enough electricity stored up to make warning bolts of lightning if anything hungry showed up.

I lay there on the forest floor for what felt like a few hours until a young trainer found me. He didn't have to help me, but he did. He used one of those 'Hyper Potions' that are supposed to cure anyone. I must say I'm impressed because I felt able to move again in no time at all.

I don't know why but I felt as if I had to go with him, there was just something about him that made me feel as if it was fate we had met. And then there were those strange eyes. Maybe they reminded me of my own eyes, mine are two colors, one blue and one grey from an injury that damage the color of it when I was just a Pikachu. His eyes though were naturally, if that is the right word different colors. One was ice blue and the other was a deep shade of green. Perhaps it was just concussion or the fact I am naturally in tune with thunderstorms but I would have sworn that there was a storm brewing in the iris of his green eye as he looked at me, trying to reach a decision. After a little while he said that we should join forces and become a team. It was then I knew that whatever my masters fate, I would never see him again.

~~~

We journeyed to Fuchsia City looking for some girl he had known a long time ago. Although I didn't think it was that likely that we would ever find her my new trainer seemed convinced that she would be there waiting for him. One the way through I caught a glimpse of 'The Wyvern' on the front page of a newspaper. Reading it to me my trainer told me that apparently it had been 'sabotaged' in an 'assassination' attempt on some guy who was the 'chairman' of something. Apparently 'Team Rocket' was responsible.

I didn't understand what had happened, or how the burnt metal that was on the front page was my airship. What I did know was that if I ever met a 'Chairman' or a 'Team Rocket' I was going to give them a taste of my thunder it was all their fault. I wouldn't have to wait too long to meet Team Rocket.

We had to go a long way around to reach Fuchsia since my trainer did not want to go via Lavender Town. On the way we took the opportunity to give me some battle experience and help me to grow into a stronger fighter since I'd never been in a Pokemon battle before this was a new experience, but I took to it well.

As I expected she was not there we reached Fuchsia City, apparently she had left to seek her fortune some six months previously with her head filled with dreams of becoming a member of Team Rocket. I was furious why would anyone want to join them when all I heard about them was that they were evil. Apparently she had always loved shiny objects though and would have loved to join a criminal gang. That wasn't it though crime I could stand, crime didn't 'sabotage' airships or mistreat Pokemon. We both agreed that we should find her, and save her from herself, and Team Rocket.

Before leaving we went to the Pokemon gym and tested ourselves against the leader there. It was a tough battle but I managed to win through in the end. Luckily the trainer was as inexperienced as we were since she had only recently taken over the gym from her father. My trainer talked at length with her about how hard it was to live up to your parent's expectations. Apparently his father was a famous Pokemon trainer in his youth and that was why he had never really wanted to do it. It was the first time I had ever heard him talk about his family.

It was with a heavy heart that we left Fuchsia, Nikki could be absolutely anywhere, so we decided that it would be useless wandering all over the world aimlessly. We formed a plan to visit all the Pokemon gyms and win the badges so we could enter Pokemon league. Maybe we could meet Nikki on the way, and if we didn't we'd just become the league champion. That way we'd be famous and we could make an announcement on TV or something like that. As for me I was happy to be with my new friend, and Pokemon battles had given me a new lease of life. We decided to head for Vermilion City, where we could get a boat, and test my powers against the gym master of electric Pokemon. 


	3. In a Different Life

****

"A Group of Misfits"

A/N

This is where the real plot begins and although the idea that a Meowth could be related to Mew or Mewtwo is a little 'Farfetch'd' :) Bear with me it'll all make sense soon. The song, in case you care is Bonnie Tyler's "You're The One"

****

"In Another Life"

Meowth's Story

~~~

****

Part I "A Light in the Dark"

~~~

****

Some people, with more hearts than brains say that Poke'mon are not born evil but turn bad if they are trained by a bad person. I don't believe that, or at least I didn't believe that, now I'm not so sure. 

Perhaps if I tell you about it, you can make up your own minds. 

I'm a Meowth and I was born in Saffron City, the biggest city in Kanto, and I was born alone, my mom or dad I can't remember, or the fate of any of my other brothers and sisters. I know that my mother died when I was still very young, too young to take care of myself or my siblings, I know there was nothing I could do but I still feel guilty. Sometimes I wonder if they found happiness or if they died, or perhaps suffered a worse fate. Yes, worse than death, I certainly know all about that. 

When I was still a young kitten I lived by stealing what food I could get my paws on. Now there are 'experts' who will tell you that Alakazam is the smartest Poke'mon, but I think anyone who can survive rough in a huge city is far brighter than some spoon monster. 

Despite my street smarts, I was captured by the police force in an anti-Team Rocketcrack down. Now at this point I had never heard of Team Rocket, but that was all to change, far too soon I would know about them.

Thrown into jail I shared a cell with a young woman and her two Poke'mon, an Abra and Nidoran. Just my luck, a poison type, a thief who got caught and an 'I'm soooooo smart' psychic type. I don't know why I hate them so much, but ever since I was little, ever since my mom died I've had such strange dreams about psychics, but that's a story for another day.

Anyhow, the girl introduced herself as Nicola and told me that if I wanted to help them escape I could join up with them, and anyway, she said that Meowth's are very popular in Team Rocket. I didn't have anything else to do, and I had no intention of facing the 'justice' system of identical officers, so we hatched an ingenious escape plan

The guard came to feed us right on cue

"Alright Poke'mon back in Poke' Balls!"

"Alright, Wizzard, Conner return!"

"And the flea bag"

"He's not mine, and I don't have any spare Poke' balls"

"Fine, but you'd better not try anything"

"Now Meowth! Pay Day!"

I used the pay day skill, however, our guard was not impressed by the coins, and called out for his partner to stop us!

"Growl-Growl get them!"

And then, from deep inside I felt a power, light came from my eyes, and both guard and Growlithe dropped into a deep sleep.

"Meowth! How did you do that!?"

I had no idea, and we decided to run rather than wait any longer, but as we left I could have sworn that, floating, and smiling above our sleeping foes was a small, pink cat, who looked very much like my mother...

We ran, we left Saffron, and the streets I had grown up on, and moved on to the next town, Celedon City. For a group with our superb criminal talents, this was an ideal hangout and place to make money. There were shoppers with far more money than street sense that came from all around the world, and we were waiting. Conner, the Nidoran and myself would play at cute Poke'mon and do tricks, on the guise of entertaining tourists. Meanwhile Nikki would pick their pockets, and Wizzard the Abra****would warn us, using his psychic powers if trouble was coming. 

My feelings towards the little spoon monster were growing warmer, since the incident in Saffron jail, where I used my own psychic powers I did not feel so ill disposed towards the little guy. Although none of us could figure out where my powers had come from, nor did I tell my companions about my vision of my mother, somehow I doubted they would understand. This was not a one off though, my dreams of her grew more vivid over the next few days. But every time it was the same, she was fighting a green man in order to protect a kitten, which was not I. Every night she would fight and she would lose, and every night she would turn to me and say "Your destiny is to be there, to protect your brother from himself and stand witness to the fate of our world".

I never understood at that time, and still I do not, once I asked her what she meant, but she just said "You will know in due time".

I was happy when I was with Nikki. I know that Ivysaurace doesn't believe that I could be happy as a criminal, but I had never known anything different. 

Anyway we were making a good living, moving up in the world and stealing a baby Houndour from some idiots claiming to be Team Rocket members, as it turned out, they were. Three days after we were walking home when we were jumped.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it doubl...hey what's the world for five of us?"

"Umm, pentagonal?"

"Okay, and make it pentagonal!"

The leader, a man in a suit stopped his cohorts from anymore arguments.

"You kids are in deep trouble now, stealing a Poke'mon from Giovannai is very foolish". We were outnumbered, and looking at the Poke'mon they had we were out classed too.

"So how about you give Houndour back and we will kill you quickly?" 

Nikki stood paralyzed with fear, Conner was crying and Abra, I took back any nice things I said when he hid in his Poke' Ball. They advanced on us, and then I felt the power of my mother inside me, the warm pink light.

"Teleport" I thought, and then, in a flash my friends were gone. The Rockets, although surprised kept moving in on me, and then, I saw in my mind, the other Poke'mon, the one who had been called my brother. He was taller than a man, and had a lashing purple tail, and glowing, cold blue eyes, his power was not warm like my mothers, but frozen, and blue, like those eyes. 

The energy inside me was unbearable, as his power flowed through my veins "Blizzard!" The Rockets and their Poke'mon were frozen solid, and I ran, from Celedon, and back to Saffron City and the gloomy cellar where I was born, where I dreamt of ice, and my brother. His words woke me with a chill, "You cannot escape your destiny my brother, our mothers' blood runs in your veins" but then, just as I was coming round from my sleep but still not quite awake, the other figure, the green man from my dream spoke "_As does mine_"

~~~

Part II "Win when you Lose"

~~~

I Don't know why I returned to my childhood home, or why my dreams were so vivid that night, and to this day I don't know how I used the powers of my mother and brother. More than this, I did not know where I had teleported my friends, for all I knew they could be anywhere. This meant that I was all alone, in a world rapidly filling with enemies, between Team Rocket and the police force, I was a marked cat. Without my friends I was forced to rely on my natural brains to survive, luckily I have more natural cunning than most and soon left Saffron, and all my memories behind me. (or so I thought) 

I journeyed to Vermilion City, with the hope of leaving Kanto forever, however things did not work out as I planned. I figured sneaking aboard a ship would be easy, I'm a cat after all, stealth comes as standard and you always get cats aboard ships so I didn't think there would be any trouble, I was very wrong. To be honest, my plan was technically flawless, but I never got the chance to try it out. You see on the way to the docks, I just couldn't resist, when I saw a group of stupid looking kids, with more money than brains. Although they were of the "Hi! I'm a Poke'mon trainer and everyone is my friend" school of thought, so brains were not in great supply. 

Anyway, I casually walked past them, using my claws and my slash attack to slice open the biggest backpack in the group, then grabbing all I could carry, I ran into a convenient alley way to lay low. And that was when my life changed, that was when I met you. 

__

//

Another rainy morning, people rushing by, my head is still in the clouds

As I dream with open eyes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he can into my life

Like we'd known each other, for quite a while. 

//

You and your Raichu were in a battle against a member of Team Rocket, and although Raichu had already taken out a Zubat and as I saw you, had just finished of a Fearow, he was now exhausted. While I was watching the Rattata the Rocket called took him down with a powerful 'Super Fang' attack.

"Damn! I'm outta Poke'mon!"  
"Ha! You lose kid, give me all your cash"

He looked round and saw me, I saw the look of fire in his eyes, so strange to see such passion and anger in a human. The strangest thing was one eye was green, for some reason making me think of a storm in the woods, this clashed with the ice blue of his other eye. He looked me straight in the eyes and whispered "Help me out?"

I charged, vowing this Rocket would pay for what his kind had done to Nikki, I briefly wondered where this sudden anger had come from, but then was forced to defend myself.

"Ratty, Quick Attack"

"Meowth, Fury Swipes" 

The rat Poke'mon hit me hard, and I didn't know how to use 'Fury Swipes' to defend myself. I started to wonder what was I doing here. After all I don't know how to fight in a battle, I'm a thief not a fighter!

"Finish him! Ratty, Hyper Fang!"

"Meowth use…um…anything!"

Oh yeah, that's helpful, I know the 'Pay Day' and 'Thief' attacks.

__

And how to use your claws! Was it me who thought that? 

No, I didn't have time to think, only to react with one powerful 'Slash' I took the Rattata out with a single blow!

"I'm blasting off again!" the Rocket said as he fled from us. 

That's for you, Nikki, I said to myself. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the boy speaking to me.

"Do you want to come with us? We're fighting Team Rocket" 

I wonder even now why I joined you, I guess it was those eyes, they reminded me of something, that I couldn't quite place. 

But I joined you, maybe it was those eyes, maybe it was to fight Team Rocket. I still don't know. I won't ever forget though that when we were leaving, Raichu added, in the language of Poke'mon 

"He fights them to avenge some girl he used to know" 

I thought of Nikki, and Conner and even Wizzard, and then I knew, I had found my place. It was all perfect until the green man spoke in my mind 

"_You are a fool care so much about that human girl. Mark my words Son, she will be the death of you_"


	4. I am Ivysaurace

****

"A Group of Misfits" By Luke's Dragon

"I am Ivysaurace"

Where to start, I'm not sure I know anymore. I feel my age so much these days...

I suppose there was a beginning, when I was a Bulbasaur, but that seems so long ago, and I was a different Poke'mon then, younger, kinder and so much more naive. 

My first trainer received me, as is the custom on his tenth birthday, and so we set off on our Poke'mon journey as is the custom in Pallet Town. It has, as you probably know a great reputation for producing world class trainers and whatever else is said about my first master he was certainly world class. 

Those were happy times together with my master whose name I will not say...Sorry but I couldn't bring myself to say it without tears coming to my eyes, and I will not shed another tear over him

Anyhow we had a great many adventurers, you know the sort of thing I mean, battling trainers, doing good deeds and seeing the world, at the time I was so happy and I thought those days would never end. But they did.

It came to pass we were investigating an old sewer network that had rumors of being haunted, and my master wanted a ghost Poke'mon to join the team. 

Where was it? Saffron City maybe? 

My memory is not what it was, although Meowth says it might be that I just don't want to remember some of the things that have happened to me. Then again, he's always saying things like that. I swear that cat tries to be all deep and meaningful just to make me and the others look bad, he thinks he's so smart just because… 

I'm getting off the point aren't I, just let me know if I do it again. 

Back to my story then, heh, perhaps he has a point and I don't want to talk about it, but I feel like I must. We were walking around, with no sign of any Poke'mon when we came across a group of strange looking men and women. They were all dressed in black and wore a large letter R on their chests, it was the first but sadly not the last time I would see that symbol. The 'Rockets' had a large number of Poke'mon in cages and were loading them onto a boat. We decided that we had to stop them, so I charged into battle as I had done hundreds of times before, using my 'Vine Whip' attack to take out one of the men's Arbok. 

But the other one of them, a women I think, said something to my master about joining them, and then, after all this time I still cannot believe it, my master said yes he and his Poke'mon would join them! I knew this was wrong, I could sense the sadness and fear of the captured Poke'mon, and I wanted no part of this evil scheme. 

I tried to convince my friends and master this was wrong, but they would not listen, and then the betrayal the thing that haunts me even now. My friends turned on me and although I was strong I was out numbered. 

Anyway even if I wanted to fight, I would not harm my friends, stupid to think of loyalty at a time like this but it had always been so important to me. I tried to take them out peacefully with my 'Sleep Powder', but they kept on coming

I had no choice, feeling a power inside me I cried out as I felt myself getting bigger, stronger, the seed on my back bloomed into a flower. The power flowed through me giving me so much strength. I was strong now, and defeated the evil men with razor sharp leaves, but I still could not attack my master. 

I still remember his words, 'join us Ivysaur, join Team Rocket and rule the world'. But no I would not 'an unfortunate decision, you were once my best friend' 

Sadness, betrayal, I was out of options. I would not join these evil men, and I would not be caught, so I jumped into the stinking, fast flowing sewer and was swept away. I did not realize how fast and rocky the water was, bashed against the sides, and smashed into rubble, I blacked out and was carried along the sewer, my last thought, before oblivion embraced me was, I will stop you, Team Rocket!

~~~

How I survived I'll never know, I know I still have scars all over from that wild ride, they hurt every time it's cold outside. Huh I'm starting to sound like a poet.

Anyway as far as we can work out I was washed along the sewers into the fast flowing river that eventually leads to the raging Tohjo Falls on the outskirts of Johto. 

Johto, I'd never been there with my old master and knew nothing about the place, of course I didn't know very much one too many blows to the head had given me a thumping headache and I felt as if I had lost some of my battle skills.

Therefore when a member of that hated group Team Rocket found me I was not in any condition to defend myself.

"Ohh! An Ivysaur, let's capture it"

"…grass…not….material" My head was still swimming and I couldn't hear them or even focus very well as a pile of slime, a Muk and a black bird I did not recognize attacked me.

"Muk, Disable attack!" Great even if I could stand up that attack had knocked out my 'Razor Leaf' attack, now I was defenseless as the bird Poke'mon attacked me too.

"Murkrow, use your Peck attack"

This looked like the end, no attacks left hurting from the flying attacks of the bird and close to drifting away from my injuries even without the efforts of the Rockets. As the Poke' Ball came flying towards me it looked as though my end was near and that I might be joining Team Rocket after all. And then a miracle happened.

As a bolt of thunder struck the incoming ball, causing it to whirl off into oblivion a boy and two creatures jumped into the battle, meaning the odds were now against Team Rocket. Another jolt of Thunder destroyed the Murkrow causing it to faint immediately. In my battered state I wished that I could use electric attacks. The Rockets seeing that things were against them ran away. It was the first, but not the last time I heard them 'Blasting Off".

Back then I only joined them because they saved me, after the way that A…. my master had treated me I didn't want to work with anyone else in case they acted the same way. I told myself I would leave as soon as I got the chance and was healed again.

I never did. I found myself drawn to them. The way they all worked together, believed in each other, it made me think of what I used to have.

He renamed me to 'Ivysaurace' apparently he doesn't believe in not renaming Poke'mon. I like the name, you see I never had one before. Having a name makes me feel as though I belong. I belong to a team and we have a goal, we are going to stop Team Rocket, I always wanted to do it on my own but now I have a real chance.

Watch out Team Rocket, I'm coming for you. I am Ivysaurace and I will win.


	5. Hot Head

****

"A Group of Misfits"

"Hot Head, Warm Heart" 

Charizards' Story

~~~

All right, so I should never have burned down that house, and maybe those people were innocent bystanders, but I don't regret torching that man whom once I called master, he tried to kill me you know. 

He's always done things like that, trying to hurt me. I remember when I was just a Charmander he left me out in a rain storm because I couldn't learn a move he wanted, what sort of a fool would want a creature as powerful as me to learn a wussy little move like smokescreen anyway?

When I was a Charmeleon he would make me fight until I collapsed just to toughen me up, and then complain when I beat someone too quickly. 

Well he got his wish, I am a Charizard now. You would have thought he is happy but no, he tried to kill me! 

Can you believe it, just because I lost in some stupid league match or something, it wasn't my fault of course! I just go carried away and might have accidentally burnt the opponent trainer rather than his pointless and weak pet duck. Still this is against the rules and got disqualified. He should never have called me a 'stupid reptile' though, I'm smart enough to know when my trainer doesn't have a clue. And as for not caring about the fight I'm as hot blooded as they come! 

Anyway he took me to a really grim house, where apparently they 'train' problem Poke'mon like me, Ha! 

They tried to put my fire out, and make me forget my flame-thrower technique. 

I soon showed them how strong I am, I burnt down the horrible place and flew away into the sky roaring my defiance at those fools!

I met a new trainer, on Cinnabar Island where I had been living since I escaped the 'day care center'. 

He took me in and accepted me as his friend. He understands me, and doesn't care if accidentally flame him when I win, I just get carried away sometimes! 

My new master calls me Volcano, I like the name, they are hot, and powerful, just like me. 

I trust my new master, because unlike my old master he loves me, even if I sometimes still go a little over the top. Like yesterday for instance, we were dueling a Paras that some little child had. Perhaps it was on its last legs and if I had just hit it with my claws we would have still won, but I used my Fire Blast instead. Afterwards now I've cooled down a little I guess I am sorry that I hurt it, but that's just me. Sometimes I go over the top, and I guess I am a little hot headed but that's what makes me so strong. I always go at anything 100% like it or not!


	6. The Red Moon

****

"A Group of Misfits"

A/N

Heh heh, the plot is shamelessly stolen from FFVII but then again the idea that a meteor could wipe out a prehistoric race doesn't really belong to Squaresoft, and it's not like Kabuki was named Cloud or that Celebi is carrying a huge sword.

Also the parts _in italics _are Kabuddy's thoughts/comments

****

"Armageddon" 

The Story of Kabutops and Aerodactyl

~~~

****__

According to Professor Elm, who knows about this sort of thing, the era of the dinosaurs was not so different to today. There were still Pokemon, dangers, lovers and heroes. Little is known of the actual species that existed except from the fossils, which we find today. This story takes place in the last days of the dinosaurs and would never have come to light had it not been for Kabuddy and Aerodac being resurrected, and even so they are not the least biased reporters so treat their memories with a touch of caution, especially regarding 

'warm bloods'.

~~~

A group sat around a campfire, it had been an exhausting day. They had won the Volcano badge, met a Charizard who happened to be called Volcano and resurrected two fossilized Pokemon. Kabutops and Aerodactyl.

"So Then" Said the boy, who was the leader, "Tell us all about what happened in the past."

The one covered in armored scales, armed with two natural blades, called Kabuddy by the group began to tell his story.

****

~~~ 65 Million Years Ago ~~~

The day I met Aerodac was the happiest day of my life despite all the chaos that was to follow. until we met I was content to fill my days swimming and hunting and that was all a Kabuto could hope for. well along with not being eaten by hungry monsters, and the mammals becoming extinct. 

Yes mammals, I hate them all! So warm blooded and fluffy. My friend Ohmy the Omanyte said that one-day mammals would rule the world, do you know that until it was far too late, I never believed him.

Aerodac came into my life without warning, very much like the 'Red Moon' but that comes a little later in the story. I was relaxing in the warm autumn sunlight when I heard a commotion from the other side of the swamp. I quickly swam over to find Aerodac, whom instantly struck me as the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, trying to fend off two huge feline mammals with great teeth. She couldn't fly away because one of her wings had been injured and although Kabuto are usually peaceful creatures, I could not stand by and let this creature die, especially to the fangs of mammals. 

So without hesitation I charged in to the fray, my tough shell protecting me long enough to spit water at them and make them flee.

"Are you alright?" 

"Fine kid, I just crashed here for fun"

__

Fine if she wanted to be like that I wasn't staying around, beautiful or not I don't need an attitude problem from anyone.

"Whatever, but thanks would be nice"

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go"

__

Ha! She'll not even be able to take off with that wing.

"Fine! Go and kill yourself, It's not my problem"

"It doesn't matter if I die, I have to complete my mission"

"Mission?"

She gestured up to a strange star in the sky, it was glowing a baleful red and looked as if it was gazing down upon us. I'd never noticed it before.

"The Hell is that?" There was just something about it that gave me a sense of dread.

"The Mammals ultimate plan to beat us"

"Huh?"

"That is the Red Moon, and in less than a week it will hit the earth there will be nothing but the mammals left"

__

Nah, it seemed so incredibly unlikely that they could come up with anything quite so smart, the little furballs. But there was something in her voice that made me worry, and was it just my imagination, or was it a little closer than when I'd looked a moment ago?

"So" she continued "I have to reach the high council and tell them what I've learnt about how we can stop it"

"but you're in no condition to fly!"

By this time Ohmy had swam over to see where I had gotten to, after explaining the situation she came up with a plan. We would walk to the High Council, it was only about a day's journey, and with me and Ohmy around Aerodac would be a lot safer from the attentions of any more mammals that would be trying to stop her mission.

We walked until it was too dark to go any further, as we settled down for the night we were attacked again, this time by a strong and dangerous creature, a Piloswine. I had never seen one before, but soon learnt that they are a dangerous mammoth look-a like creature that can blow out a Blizzard or gouge with their huge tusks. I was able to use my tough armor to endure all the punishment it could dish out while Aerodac charged up power and then demolished it with a Sky Attack. 

After making sure that there were no more enemies around we discussed why it was that the mammals were trying to kill us. 

I was confused, yeah sure I didn't like them, but usually they didn't attack me. Today however I had been attacked on two occasions and had some impressive gashes in my shell. At least I hoped they were impressive to a certain flying female in our group.

"They have a new leader" Aerodac was saying. "he's called Celebi, and from what I hear he's pretty tough"

"so he wants us all dead, fine I'll slice him up" _No one is gonna destroy my world!_

"Not that easy I'm afraid, he has awsome powers, attacks that ignore pyscical defense, and he can heal himself with just a thought" _Oh._

"But you know" Ohmy said "I don't think they hate us"

"What are you on about?" Aerodac sounded as puzzled as I felt.

"Well maybe the leaders do, but not most of the mammals. After all we don't eat the same foods, we don't live in the same places, why would they want to destroy us?"

__

I couldn't shake the feeling that it was precisely because we were nothing alike that they hated us so much. As I drifted off to sleep I wondered at how much my world had changed in the past few hours, and how much everyone's world would change if we failed.

When I awoke the following morning the great red star seemed to dominate the skyline, it was defiantly much closer than when I had gone to sleep, we made haste towards the high council of the elders. When we arrived a scene of devastation greeted us. I had never before been to the council headquarters, but had heard it was a glorious place, a triumph of dinosaur creativity. Not, as it appeared to be, a pile of burnt rubble. We searched the wreckage for survivors, and found only one he was horrible burnt and had once been the leader of all dinosaurs, Aerodactyl was the one to talk to him.

"Sir, what happened here?"  
"Celebi *Cough, Cough* Him and his accursed sidekick Flare"

"But why?"

"They want to destroy us all, and without leadership we can't fight them"

__

I wasn't having any of this, leaders and kings were fine for some, but not me.

"Hah! We don't need leaders to fight them, we'll do it"

"Young Kabuto, your courage is great, but…you are no match for Celebi"

"So what? We aren't just going to give up!"

"It is useless, our time is up, it is the warm bloods time now" _With that the 'leader' of all dinosaurs died. He had already given up, as had my friends. Luckily I had not since just then the source of the devastation appeared._

Flare, the second in command of Celebi, despite his cute fluffy looks this creature can burn anything to a crisp with his fire breath.

"Fire Blast!" _Even with my tough armor I felt the heat as his fire attack slammed home, knocking me onto my back, so I could not get up._

"Stupid dinosaurs feel my power, Fire Blast!"

Aerodac and Ohmy were taken out with the same ease he had beaten me, as he laughed at us I felt a deep rage burning inside me. Rage at the useless leaders who had given up, rage at the stupid red moon, rage at all mammals with their stupid furry heads. Rage at myself for being so weak. 

I felt a strange feeling wash over me, my arms seemed to be growing larger and sharper, my armor spreading to cover my new larger body, my legs gaining strength. Now evolved into Kabutops I stood facing the second in command of the hated mammals.

"Impressive, but you won't beat me, Fire Spin!"

That hardly phased me, I blasted the flames and him away with a powerful water blast. There was fear in his eyes as I closed on him, his flames couldn't hurt me now.

"Slash!" With a blow from my sickle blade arms he was no more, and another foe had fallen to my powers.

"Wow! You evolved, I'm so pleased, you look great!"

"Thanks Ohmy"

"Yeah, you did great kid"

"Guess that's all I'm gonna get from you"

"Yep. Anyway we have to move quickly, there is still a way to stop the red moon"

"Huh, but I thought that the leader guy said…"

"If we defeat Celebi we still have a chance"

"Then lets go!"

"Kabbuddy…?"

"What's wrong Ohmy?"

"I…I can't come with you, I'm no use in a fight"

"But I want you to come, you're my best friend"  
"Friend huh?"  
"Yes, so please come with us"

"Okay, I guess if the world ends I want to be with you"

__

I never knew at the time just how much that little exchange mattered to Ohmy, or how much I mattered to her for that matter.

It was a day later as the group walked, scuttled and flew towards the mountain complex that was occupied by Celebi and his forces. Most of the mammals displayed a huge amount of sense by fleeing from the group that forced its way forward. Between Kabuddy's blades and Aerodac's wings very little stood a chance against the, apart from Celebi. To be fair it was an ambush attack, the party were close to the summit, Aerodac leading, Kabuddy in the middle and Ohmy trailing a little way behind when Celebi struck.

The first Kabuddy knew about it was when he heard Ohmy's scream as Celebi's attack obliterated her.

"Psywave!" Ohmy had no chance, she didn't even have time to fire an ice beam before she was beaten, Aerodac swooped down, trying to bite with her sharp teeth, but Celebi used the secret dinosaur technique of 'Ancient Power' to send her spiraling down the mountain side. Now Kabuddy faced off against the leader of the mammals. 

"Hydro Pump!" He winced as his best attack just bounced off the opponent.

"You don't stand a chance cold blood! Psywave!" Somehow the attack which had moments ago devastated his best friend didn't stop Kabbudy, spinning around he scored with a powerful slash, cutting deeply into his foe. Celebi looked momentarily bewildered and then fled to the top of the mountain.

Kabuddy ran over to the prone form of Ohmy, lying motionless on the floor.

"Ohmy! Don't give up, please hold on"

"…Too late for me…"

"Don't say that! Just hold on a little longer and we'll have won"

"…No…I'm…I'm a goner…just like all of us"

"Don't say that! I can take Celebi down"

"…doesn't matter…the Red Moon will still…hit"

"It's filling the whole sky now, make me remember when we were just kids and we'd look up at the stars. Do you remember that time we wished for a grand adventure? Well we've got one now haven't we"

Ohmy died in my arms, I still blame myself for making her come along, I know she didn't want to come, no matter what she said. I always thought of her as my kid sister, but I wonder if she wanted something more than that from me. Whatever the reality I still blame myself for her death.

Aerodac flew back to where Kabuddy had just finished constructing a memorial to Ohmy out of stones.

"Stop wasting time, we've got to keep going"

"This isn't wasting time"

"Sorry…I wonder how Celebi knew 'Ancient Power' I thought only dinosaurs could use that skill.

"It was strong, could you teach me how to use it?"

"It's reserved for dinosaur leadership only…Oh what the hell"

After learning 'Ancient Power' Kabbudy and Aerodac ran the rest of the way up Celebi's mountain, not noticing the heat that had picked up, or the fact that it looked as though you could reach out and touch the red moon since it was so close.

They arrived in Celebi's inner sanctum, a round room with an open top where everything was coated in a shade of terrifying blood red.

"Celebi! Stop right there"

"Oh the cold ones are here, how nice of you to join me"

"We don't wanna talk, we want to take you down"

"Oh, and I suppose that would stop the meteor would it?"  
"…Meteor?"

"You dino-fools don't know anything. I'm not responsible for the 'red moon' but I do plan to use its powers to go home"

"Huh?"

"Well I suppose I should let you in on my plan. You see I am a time traveler stuck here in this primeval swamp, but when the meteor gets close enough it will…Ah Ha!"

A glowing black sphere open up, inside there sparkled the light of a thousand stars.

"Behold! The time portal, just a little more power and I will be able to go home"

"That's not gonna happen! This is for Ohmy, Hyper Beam!"

A bolt of raw energy blasted from Kabuddy's body, the sheer power knocking him to the floor, and Celebi right into the portal which swallowed him up leaving his curses still ringing in the air.

Any hopes that the red moon would disappear were short lived as he glance up Kabuddy noticed it was far closer than it was before the battle, it looked as though this could be the end. _Might as well say it._

"Aerodac, I love you"

"I know, but this isn't really the time"

"Seems like a good time, you can only hate me for about five minutes"

"I don't hate you, but we can still get out of this"

"How?"  
"If we hit each other with 'Ancient Power at the same time we can turn to stone and survive"

"Huh, but we'll be stone"

"But we'll be together"

"Together…"

"Forever"

"Forever…"

"Ancient Power"  
"Ancient Power"

As he felt his body instantly fossilize Kabuddy watched as the whole world became bright red. The red light burst towards them, like a wave racing towards the shore. As he became stone his very last thoughts were _it looks as if the mammals have won after all._


End file.
